Go Dojo!
by Transformers 0
Summary: After watching her favorite movie, Fizz wants to re-enact a classic part... Dojo Style! Loogie joins in to help, Deets enjoys her friends' hijinks, and Burn... doesn't give a damn.


**An author's note!**

 **This story takes place a year before Ed joins the team.**

 **Story Canon? It's set in my AU.**

* * *

 **Go Dojo!**

"We were awesome!"

"Bodacious!"

"Gnarly!"

"Radical!"

"Totally tubular, dude!"

"Hellacious!"

"Um, Mega… oh damn it."

"Eh-hem," the old rat master said, getting the attention of his sons. "I have always liked… Cowabunga."

The turtles grinned.

"COWABUNGA!"

"Hahahaha! I made a funny!" Splinter declared.

The end credits and the finishing song started to come up.

 _T-U-R-T-L-E Power!_

 _T-U-R-T-L-E Power!_

 _T-U-R-T-L-E Power!_

* * *

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" sang Fizz, as her favorite movie came to a close. As _Turtle Power_ continued to play in the background, she went to the fridge to get herself another mug of root beer, non-alcoholic of course. There's no day like Saturday! Loogie was still playing video games, Burn was out playing rugby at the park, Deets was busy looking at holo-albums in her room, and Ol' Skool always does today's delivery runs. As she plopped back on the sofa again, she rewound the movie to one of her favorite parts. Ninjutsu.

She watched as Michelangelo and Donatello hopped and pranced. "Yeah! Yeah! Yay! Ninjutsu!" Fizz sang along, joining the on-screen turtles in their fun. Then, she had a brainwave. When the song finished, she turned off the holo-movie, making her way to the video game station. "Loogie, you there?" she squealed in excitement, peeking round the corner. "Yep, give me a sec! Almost finished with level 6 on _Buzz Lightyear of Star Command_!" the Scottish boy answered, blasting away at the digital Zurg. The digital Buzz somersaulted and tossed an object at the boss, reducing the enemy's health. "Almost there…" squirmed Loogie, he and Fizz watching the final seconds of the match. Loogie rolled Buzz away from Zurg's fire… right into a collapsing floor trap.

"Aw dang," groaned Loogie, switching off the console. "Maybe next time, space cowboy!" Dr Pinch chatted, which seemed to cheer Loogie up. "So anyway Fizz, what's up?" he inquired. "Well, you know that bit in _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ where Mikey and Donnie dance to Tequila…" began Fizz. Loogie anticipated the rest, however. "They dance and sing Ninjutsu, don't they? That's pure class!" Loogie grinned as Fizz nodded. "Right! And I think that Dojo needs a sort of jazzy tune of their own like that," the inventor said. "Are you kidding?! I've been thinking that for months now – just waiting to see if one of you would come to the same conclusion!" Loogie exclaimed ecstatically.

"How come you never said anything?" Fizz asked. "He's lowly-strung and not up-to-date like you are, missy," Dr Pinch replied.

"So… got any ideas for the tubular tune?" asked the green-clad boy.

"Here's the main thing," replied the purple-clad girl, "We keep Tequila as the song, but let's change the lyrics…"

"That'll be easy with what… one repeated sentence of one lyric to change!" remarked Pinch. "You'll also have to account for syllables, so it's not as simple as you fishes think it is," Fizz shot back. "I'm with her on that one. Sorry man," Loogie replied, retracting Dr Pinch into his prosthetic hand.

"Let's brainstorm!" said Fizz. She turned on the radio for some tunes and got two cookies from the pantry.

* * *

 _DJ Dive's Logs – Entry #91_

 _Listen up music lovers! Word on the street is that two high-ranking courier kids are spending their break brainstorming for a song._

 _Now, not to sound rude, but that's a very creative way to use your free time… especially in a world where it's hard to find balance between nature, tech, humanity and spirituality._

 _I think more of you dudes and dudettes should take a page out of their books._

* * *

A while later, Fizz and Loogie had finished brainstorming and drafting. They had summoned Deets and Burn to the Dojo lounge to find out what would be the reception to their song. Deets cheerfully waited, while Burn snored. Loogie and Fizz were getting the final checks on the recording equipment.

Deets elbowed Burn in the stomach. "You're rude, you know that?" she glared at the leader, who responded with, "Right back at ya."

Before they could get into a brawl and bring each other tears, Loogie coughed, getting their attention. "And so it begins!" he announced, "In 3! 2! 1…"

Tequila came up.

 **Loogie:** _Da-da-da-da-da-ba-da-do-da-ba!  
_ **Fizz:** _Da-da-da-da-daba-dooba!  
_ **Both:** _Da-da-da-da-da-da-doo-daba!  
_ **Loogie:** _Da-da-da-da-da-da-da!  
_ **Fizz:** _Da-dum-da-da-dum!_

 **Loogie:** _YEAH! Skilly-dee-da-dum!_

 **Fizz:** _Alright! A-bee-do-dah-bah!_

 **Loogie:** _Oh YEAH!_

 **Both:** _Dada-dada-dada-do-dah! Go Dojo!_

As they both continued with their pre-planned lyrics, Deets got up to join them.

"Groovy!" she grinned, bopping along.

Burn was a different story. "I wasted 4 minutes of my precious life for that?" he asked incredulously. He grumbled and headed for the exit door.

"Hey Burn, where you going?" called Deets from the stage.

"Out for a bite. That okay with you, Mother Goose?" came the rude reply.

Deets pouted in annoyance, but responded with a subdued "Yeah!"

She could get him back for that later.

After Burn left, the three remaining kids just laughed and danced. Loogie double fist-bumped Deets and Fizz. The two girls high-fived, up high and down low.

"If Burn won't join us, then we can always pretend he did!" Loogie suggested from out of nowhere. Fizz and Deets glanced at him in confusion. Loogie put on his Burn voice.

"Sock it to me, ladies!"

Fizz and Deets collapsed to the floor in a fit of giggles.

"What? What did I say?"

"Uh! I can't take you anywhere!" groaned Dr Pinch.

* * *

 **Yep! I totally homaged** _ **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_ **(1990) with this story!**

 **And the Buzz Lightyear video game – I got that from Toy Story 2.**

 **Please favorite, follow and/or review!**


End file.
